


Bambam Gets Some

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, they cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Bambam should really be more careful the next time he jokes about being in love with his best friend





	Bambam Gets Some

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in four hours when I should have been asleep, i haven't checked it over, and i kept deleting the draft so good luck

Bambam watched as Chan ran his hands through his hair. He had been working for forever and Bambam had fallen asleep on the couch behind him hours ago. But here he was, still working. And now Bambam was awake again and he wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss Chan and help him relax.

But he wasn't allowed to. Because Chan wasn't his. He wasn't even gay.

And he didn't know that Bambam was gay.

He also didn't know he was awake, so when he spun his chair around to think, he was startled by Bambam's eyes staring at him.

"How long have you been up?" His voice shook a little, like he had something to hide, but Bambam couldn't think of what it was, so he just shrugged.

"About ten minutes. When are we going to bed?" He was whining, but Chan laughed anyway and shook his head.

"I've still got a couple hours of work left, but you can head on back to your dorm if you need to. I'm sure Jaebum-hyung is worried sick."

It was Bambam's turn to laugh. "Jaebum hasn't worried about me since about three weeks after debut. I snuck out of the dorm and got so drunk I almost got a giant dick tattooed on my forehead. I would have if you hadn't called me and asked if I wanted to get ice cream. Do you remember that?"

Chan leaned back in his chair and smiled as he tried to remember. "Yeah! I hadn't had the chance to see you and I wanted to treat you."

Bambam smiled sneakily. "Yeah, and you did. You treated me very well."

Chan laughed and started turning back around. "Go back to sleep, Bam. I'll wake you up when I leave."

"Wait, no! Channie! I'm bored, talk to me!"

Chan sighed heavily and turned back to face him. He no longer looked willing to indulge in Bambam's crazy train of thought.

"Bambam, I have work to do. If you want to bug someone, go find Jisung. He's almost definitely awake and willing to talk about whatever it is your thinking about."

Chan sighed heavily and turned back around and Bambam started pouting. He didn't want to talk to Jisung. He and Jisung weren't very close and he didn't trust the boy to not spill about his crush on Chan.

He laid back down on the couch and grabbed under it for the blankets that were stored there for this exact reason. He made a huff about laying it out over him and cuddled into it, glaring at the back of Chan's chair.

"I can actually hear you pouting, Bam." He didn't sound as mad now, but he still didn't turn around.

"You said Jisung would talk to me about whatever?"

Chan sighed. "Yes. That's kinda what he does, talk about everything."

Bambam sighed theatrically, glad that Chan had decided to work without headphones today. "But will he talk with me about you?"

Chan turned slightly to look over his shoulder and gave Bambam a weird look. "I'm sure he has lots of things to say about me. He likes to stockpile information for blackmail."

Bambam laughed slightly. He did that too. "But will he talk to me about how cute you are?"

Chan actually turned around this time. He looked so amused at what Bambam was saying and he felt like he wasn't getting his point across.

"Will he talk to me about how much I want to hold you and kiss you and shower you with love and affection?"

The amused look wiped right off Chan's face, followed by one of shock and fear. He leaned back in his chair and looked like Bambam had slapped him.

He coughed awkwardly, trying to get the words out. "Wha- What did you just say?"

Bambam sat up and smiled brightly. "I said that I want to kiss you!"

Chan looked shaken and scared and Bambam felt bad for making him feel like that. He needed to backpedal quickly or this whole relationship would go down in flames.

"I'm just joking, Chan. Relax." 

Bambam watched as Chan seemed to relax a bit. He still looked like someone had opened a door in front of him that he'd never even acknowledged before, like someone had actually shown him how things work instead of just telling him that's how things were.

"Bammie-"

"No, Chan, it's okay. I was just trying to get you to stop working."

The silence went on for a while with the two of them just staring at each other. Bambam was terrified Chan was going to take him seriously but he also really didn't want to brush this under the rug.

"Bammie, do you want to kiss me?" He sounded genuinely curious, like a kid asking about why ice cream is cold.

"Maybe? I mean, you're pretty cute and if I had to kiss a guy…"

Please don't let Chan be homophobic. Please don't let Chan be homophobic. Please don't let Chan be homophobic.

"I would have thought you'd pick Mark. He is really hot."

That was a joke. That was a funny joke. He should laugh.

Bambam laughed calmly, but his nerves were spiking.

"And for the record, if I had to pick a guy, I'd definitely pick you, too."

* * *

"Oh my God, you two are so annoying!"

Chan pulled off him and glared at the boys congregated at the end of the room. Bambam turned his head and smiled at them cheekily, enjoying the way Hyunjin blushed and turned away quickly. He loved hanging out with him, always blushy and shy around any of the GOT7 boys.

"Why can't you make out at him dorm?" Minho snarked.

"Because the last time we did that, Youngjae-hyung dumped a couple cups of water on us and then told us we needed to stop getting wet."

Jisung at least laughed and tried to pull Minho out of the room, but he didn't budge.

"I could do that, too," he groaned.

Bambam laughed and shook his head. "No you can't, babe. Now let me make out with my boyfriend in a huge violation of pda rules."

Chan looked down at him and smiled softly. Bambam felt completely comfortable with him, like his entire world was perfect just because he could be with him.

Chan leaned back down and kissed him again, their lips locking back into place perfectly. He was so gentle, kissing Bambam like he was made of glass. It took Bambam wrapping one of his legs around his waist for him to get rougher, to tangle his fingers in Bambam's hair and let a moan slide from his lips.

"Oh my God! What the fuck? Can you guys not do this out in the open."

Chan sighed heavily and Bambam growled into his lips, but then Chan was talking down Woojin and Bambam was watching his boyfriend being the most amazing person on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> there should be more bam/chan. they cute.


End file.
